gsorbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil: Survivor
Microsoft Windows }} |director=Hiroyuki Kai |producer=Tatsuya Minami |designer=Takayoshi Shimakami Shiki Hashihime Shin Murakita George |writer=Noboru Sugimura Naoyuki Sakai |composer=Shiro Kohmoto |series=''Resident Evil'' |platforms=PlayStation, Microsoft Windows |released='PlayStation' Microsoft Windows |genre=Light gun shooting |modes=Single-player |ratings= |distribution=Physical }} Resident Evil: Survivor, known in Japan as , is a light gun video game developed and published by Capcom. It was released on the PlayStation in Japan on January 27, 2000, and in North America on August 30, 2000. As the first release of the Gun Survivor series, this game was a major departure from the main Resident Evil series, substituting the third-person perspective of the previous games to the first-person view. The Japanese and PAL versions of the game allowed use of the Namco GunCon, a light gun that gave the game a more arcade feel, making it one of the first off-rail light gun games. The American version did not allow the use of the GunCon, or any other light gun model.“The Wrong Kind of Scary: Worst Horror Games Ever,” Game Informer 186 (October 2008): 120. The game was also released for Microsoft Windows in Taiwan in 2002. Instead of a straight source conversion, it was fully reconstructed on a different engine. This version allowed mouse-aiming and had graphic-filtering, although it is also known for being buggy and lacking general AI scripts. Gameplay The player takes control of an amnesiac protagonist, struggling desperately against overwhelming odds to stay alive and uncover his identity. Survivor's gameplay is a combination of first-person shooter and arcade-style light gun game. The player views the environment from the perspective of the character (first person view) and moves the character through the environment with the controller. At the same time, if the player wishes to attack an enemy or destroy an object, they press a button which allows them to control a crosshair on the screen. This crosshair can be moved to any location within the main character's line of sight. Using the G-Con 45, players move around by shooting off screen to move and the side buttons to turn, and point at the screen to shoot enemies. The game borrows its enemies from Resident Evil 2, featuring the same zombie models from that game, as well as creatures such as Lickers, the Ivy plants, Moth Giants and Tyrants. In addition, Survivor also reintroduces the original Hunters from the first Resident Evil and features two new enemies in the form of the Umbrella Trashsweeper unit, artificially-created soldiers armed with machine guns and the Hypnos T-Type, a new Tyrant model that evolves into different forms. The player's arsenal consists almost entirely of pistols, such as the Glock 17 and the CZ75. As the protagonist progresses through the game, the player receives larger weapons to aid in defending against ever more dangerous opposition while he makes his way through Umbrella's ruined city and shadowy research labs. The game features branching paths that allow the player to determine how the story will unfold and whom they will meet along the way. Plot Story In September, 1998, a disaster struck the mid-western American town of Raccoon City. An outbreak of the T-virus transformed the city's populace into zombies. As a final desperate measure to halt the spread of infection, the US government approved an air-to-surface missile strike on Raccoon City, annihilating the doomed town and its entire population in the process. Not long after this incident, a helicopter crashes on the outskirts of the Umbrella Corporation's private township, located on Sheena Island. The pilot escapes the burning wreckage only to find himself fighting a battle against the living dead, with no memory of his identity or his reasons for being there. Characters * Ark Thompson (voiced by Patrick Harlan) - The protagonist of the game. An acquaintance of Leon S. Kennedy (from Resident Evil 2) who was sent to Sheena Island to investigate the Umbrella's facilities there. He ends up posing as Vincent Goldman, an Umbrella manager on the island, but loses his memory after a helicopter crash. During the game, he is led to believe that he is indeed Vincent Goldman and is blamed for the viral outbreak on the island. * Vincent Goldman (v.b. Michael Naishtut) - The Commander of the Umbrella's facilities in Sheena Island. He is in fact the manager of a secret Tyrant Plant on the island, where various kidnapped children are taken to and killed in order to extract the "Beta Hetero Nonserotonin" hormones needed to efficiently mass-produce the Tyrants. Vincent was responsible for shooting down Ark's helicopter, and (depending on the path taken in the game) is found to have survived, confronting Ark once again before being killed by a Tyrant. * Lott Klein (v.b. Colleen Lanki) - The son of an Umbrella scientist, Lott was raised by his father and Goldman into believing that he and all relatives of Umbrella employees belonged to a superior class of people from everyone else. He lost his parents during the viral outbreak and attempts to escape the island with his sister Lily during the events of the game. Although he originally notified Vincent of Ark's presence on the island, it is also Lott who then helps Ark in regaining his memory. * Lily Klein (v.b. Ruth Hollyman) - Lott's little sister. Lott watches over her during the course of the game. * Andy Holland (v.b. Walter Roberts) - A sewer manager in Sheena Island who met Ark prior to the game while posing as Vincent. He accuses Ark of causing the viral outbreak, unaware of his true identity. * U.T. Commander (v.b. Brian-Matt Uhl) - The human leader of the Cleaners. The Cleaners are a military unit of the Umbrella Corporation composed of artificial humanoid soldiers whose purposes are to go to the sites of viral outbreaks and remove all traces of evidence that could pinpoint Umbrella's involvement in it. Reception |GR = 42.11% (9 reviews) |IGN = 4 out of 10 |MC = 39% (10 reviews) |MG = PS: 41 out of 100 |TTR = PS: v out of 4 (10 reviews) }} Game Informer lists the game among the worst horror games of all time. Legacy The Gun Survivor series was followed by three sequels, which were released for the PlayStation 2 and utilised the G-Con 2 peripheral. Resident Evil Survivor 2: Code Veronica was released for the PlayStation 2 in 2002, based on the characters and enemies of Resident Evil: Code Veronica. Dino Stalker, a spin-off of the Dino Crisis series, was also released in 2002. A fourth game, Resident Evil: Dead Aim, was released in 2003. Notes External links *Official site (Japanese) *Resident Evil: Survivor at Wikia. *[http://www.gamespot.com/ps/action/residentevilsurvivor/index.html?q=Survivor Resident Evil: Survivor] at GameSpot *[http://psx.ign.com/objects/013/013923.html Resident Evil: Survivor] at IGN * * Category:2000 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Light gun games Category:PlayStation games Category:Windows games Survivor Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom es:Resident Evil: Survivor fa:رزیدنت ایول:زنده‌مانده it:Resident Evil: Survivor pl:Resident Evil: Survivor pt:Resident Evil: Survivor ru:Resident Evil: Survivor